How 'Memories' Should Have Ended
by DecaTilde
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Villains' Bad Girl's Family Guy fanfic "Memories". It tells what could have happened if Barbara had knocked Vinny unconscious and survived her heart attack.
1. A Fight and an Aftermath

_How "Memories" Should Have Ended_

a _Family Guy_ fanfic based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

* * *

 _Author's Note: I'm just going to take a little break from writing "Revival 'BBBOJM'" so that I would deliver an alternate ending to "Memories"._

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Fight and an Aftermath

* * *

The puppies walked home in silence. Jenny continued trying to convince her brothers and sister than she saw Brian in the clouds, but stopped eventually. None of them believed her. They looked up the street to see Barbara and Vinny on the front lawn fighting like the dogs they were.

"Mom!"

Barbara growled as she bit Vinny's tail. He growled back as he kicked her in the face, trying to get her off. Neighbors began gathering to watch the show.

Barbara grabbed Vinny by the back legs as he tried to crawl away from her, grabbed him by the neck and mercilessly punched him in the face. After one more punch, Vinny fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

As Barbara was about to deliver the final blow, the puppies ran toward her, pulling her away.

"Mom, what are you doing?" they asked. "What's wrong?"

"I have had it with that bastard!" she yelled.

"Barbara, that's enough!" she heard.

Everyone looked to see Lois watching. She had an angry look on her face.

"I know you hate Vinny with a passion," she said marching to Barbara "but you shouldn't be fighting him like that!"

"Shut up, Lois!" Barbara shouted back at her.

The puppies could see she was working up a sweat. Must've been from all that weight she gained. They also saw she started breathing heavily. The yelling must've taken a lot out of her.

"Mom?" Marcus said looking at her.

Barbara breathed heavily as she turned and walked toward the house, her legs shaking, trying to keep her up. She did not look good at all. The puppies especially got scared when they saw their mother gasp in pain and clutched at her chest.

"Mom!" the puppies cried when they saw her fall to the ground.

"The pain..." she gasped as she continued clutching at her chest. "Brian? Kids?"

She began looking around in a daze, not knowing what was happening. The vision blurred, and a long tunnel with a faint light replace the vision, with a familiar face waiting at the end.

"Brian..." Barbara's voice broke as she closed her eyes slowly, losing consciousness.

* * *

"Mom?" Jenny cried.

The puppies started panicking once they saw she stopped moving.

"Oh, my God!" Lois cried. "Puppies, go inside and call the family for help."

"Is Mom going to be okay?" Briana asked.

"Go inside and do what I told you!" Lois shouted, pointing inside.

The puppies watched as she over their mother. The four of them pushed each other inside to get help. None of them wanted to see their mother like this. They hadn't felt this scared since their father's accident.

Lois quivered in fear. She and the rest of the Griffins were about to lose Barbara and Vinny like they've lost Brian.

"Hang in there, Barbara," she said, holding the unconscious Basque Shepherd. "Hang in there." She then looked at Vinny. "And Vinny, you do the same."


	2. The Veterinary Clinic

Chapter 2 - The Veterinary Clinic

* * *

The Griffins rushed both dogs to the Veterinary Clinic, waiting for news about their fates.

"Mom," Meg began, "are both Barbara and Vinny going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Meg," Lois replied, unsure, "but this is the best veterinarian in Quahog. They're getting the finest care there is."

"They had to share the ambulance with a chicken," Stewie added.

Peter looked at a chicken holding its decapitated head under its wing, strangely still alive.

"Um, aren't you supposed to be running around?" Peter asked the chicken.

"Don't talk to me," the chicken glared at him. "You have a bad reputation with the chicken community."

Peter turned as the vet came into the waiting room. The Griffins stood, hoping to hear good news.

"Doctor, how are they?!" Lois asked. "Are they going to be okay?!"

"We were able to save Barbara," he said. "However, Vinny's in a coma because of his injuries. It's very unlikely that he's going to wake up very soon; I just don't know when. But Barbara has asked for you to go in and meet her. Though I suggest that she's going to receive liposuction soon because of her weight."

* * *

The vet led them to the operating room. Barbara, on her bed, glared at a still-unconscious Vinny on _his_ bed.

"Hi, Barbara," Lois greeted, uneasily. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine!" Barbara replied, voice quivering. "I just can't believe I was brought here with Vinny."

"You should be ashamed of yourself for punching him like that," Lois glared at her.

"You don't know what he did to me!" Barbara shouted at her. "I should have just died and joined Brian and the second litter in heaven. Instead, those damn doctors saved my life."

Just then, everyone heard Vinny grunt. He was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Oh, thank God," Lois relieved as he awoke. "Vinny, you're still alive! Did Barbara hurt you?"

"Barbara?" Vinny repeated before looking at the Basque Shepherd. He then screamed in fear. "Get her away from me!"

"Vinny, what's gotten into you?" Lois asked him.

"That thing's a fighting dog!" Vinny pointed at Barbara. "And I _hate_ fighting dogs!"

"Well, good!" Barbara crossed her arms in agreement. "It serves you right for making fun of my weight and blowing into my ear!"

"Wait," Lois got caught off. "Vinny...were you trying to become a husband to Barbara?"

"Not anymore, now," Vinny disagreed. "While I was unconscious, I...I had a vision of Barbara's past as a fighter. I had seen that James Woods took her into the fighting ring when she was just a puppy." This changed Barbara's expression from anger to sudden shock, perking her ears. "I saw how she was trained to fight all those big dogs in that ring," Vinny continued, "up until...Arnie beat her up!"

The puppies all gasped in shock.

"No," Briana disbelieved. "That's not true, Vinny."

"Yes, it is," Barbara admitted, getting the puppies' attention. "I even told your father about my past after he told me about his."

The puppies shook their heads in disbelief.

"I...I can't believe this," Jenny quivered before remembering, then realizing. "The time we fought Vinny... Did we get those genes from...you?!"

Barbara bowed her head sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Barbara admitted. She then turned to Vinny. "But how the hell do _you_ know Arnie?!"

"He came to my old alley, once," Vinny answered. "He ain't just a dog, Barbs. He's a monster. He just beat me up so hard for no good reason at all. That's why I...I hate fighting dogs."

"Well, even so," Lois explained, "that doesn't give you any right to hate Barbara, too."

"Yes, it does," Vinny disagreed before turning to Barbara and the puppies. "Barbara, when I first saw you, I thought you were a beautiful dame. I had plans to marry you if you'd respect me more." He then lowered his eyebrows. "But now I know the truth," he continued. "You were right to keep your goddamn promise not to remarry! Well, I ain't planning on being married to _or_ spending the rest of my life with a fighting dog!" Barbara was emotionally hurt on this. "And that's exactly what you and your puppies are." He turned away from them. "I'm sorry, Barbs. It's over."

This left Barbara and the puppies on the verge of tears. She had just lost what could have been a respectable mate.

"But..."

"Barbara," Lois signaled her to stop. "I think maybe you need to leave Vinny alone for a while, even after you've had your liposuction operation."

"Not for a while, Lois," Barbara disagreed, "but forever! If Vinny doesn't respect me for being a fighting dog, or the puppies, then... then, I have no choice. After the operation, we're leaving this family."

"Yeah!" the puppies agreed.

Lois was emotionally crushed as Barbara and the puppies turned away from her. She and the rest of the Griffins were going to lose five more dogs, even though it wasn't going to be through death like they've lost Brian.


	3. Goodbye, Barbara

Chapter 3 - Goodbye, Barbara

* * *

Barbara had the liposuction operation later that day. As soon as it was done, Barbara and the puppies gave their collars and tags back to Lois, since they decided to no longer be part of the Griffin family.

"I didn't think losing Brian would lead to this," Barbara said.

"Barbara, wouldn't you please reconsider?" Lois begged. "Brian would not have wanted you to do this."

"Sorry, Lois," Barbara disagreed, "But we _have_ to do this." She then glared at Vinny, who didn't want to look at her. "I thought you would respect me and my puppies for being fighting dogs. But I guess I thought wrong." She turned back to Lois. "You can keep Vinny for being the kind of dog _he_ is-a domestic house dog."

She then gathered the puppies together.

"Goodbye, Vinny," she continued, to Vinny, "and good riddance."

And with that, Barbara and the puppies left them, trying not to look back.

"Very well, Barbara," Lois sighed. "We gave you a place to stay after Brian had saved you, but with him gone... I guess there are some things you have to learn on your own."

Barbara froze for a moment, and almost looked back.

"If you and the puppies ever decide to come back," Lois continued, "our door is always open for you."

Barbara then got back to her senses, and continued on her way with the puppies. Stewie, in Lois' arms, shed tears of sadness, for he had lost Brian recently, and now, he has also lost Barbara and the puppies.

* * *

Now living like strays, Barbara and the puppies thought it best to live by the lake.

"Well," Briana began to her mother, "we've found out that we're fighters and are now living a homeless life. How the heck are we supposed to eat since we've no home to live in?"

"Don't worry," Barbara assured. "Since fighting is in your blood, I think it's best to start hunting for your food, you know, like in those survival shows."

"Mom, this isn't _Survive This_ ," Marcus complained.

"Yeah," Ollie agreed. "We can't _kill_ to eat!"

"Now, now," Barbara assured, "I know it's our first day out in the open, but we'll get through this."

Just then, they saw a female Collie walk close to a tree near the lake. They jumped on and tackled her.

"What's this?" the Collie shouted in surprise. "Hey, get off me!"

"Shut up, fodder!" Marcus shouted back.

"Don't call me that," the Collie replied, "I'm not food."

"Puppies, stop!" Barbara ran to them and the Collie. "That's no way to behave in front of..."

She stopped short and recognized the Collie.

"Sheridan?"

The Collie, Sheridan, opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"Barbara? Is it really... you?"

* * *

The End...

or _is_ it?

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, that does it for this alternate ending to "Memories". Hope you all enjoyed it. I think it would have been a better ending than Barbara dying and leaving her puppies orphaned._


End file.
